The present invention is directed to control devices for bicycle transmissions and, more particularly, to an apparatus for mounting a signal element to a bicycle wheel, wherein the signal element is used to select a processing mode for a computer controlled bicycle transmission.
Computers are sometimes used to control bicycle transmissions. A typical computer controlled bicycle transmission has a processor that receives wheel speed and/or pedal crank speed signals and shifts the bicycle transmission based on these input signals to maintain the wheel and/or pedal crank speed at a desired value. Sometimes it is desirable to shift the bicycle transmission at different speeds depending on the type of terrain over which the bicycle is ridden. To accomplish this, the computer is designed to allow the rider to select different algorithms or speed tables (processing modes) to process the input data based on the expected riding conditions.
One way the rider may select the different processing modes for the computer is by pressing a button or moving a switch on the computer control console. Another method used to select the processing modes is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/471,668, filed Dec. 24, 1999 and entitled Method and Apparatus for Selecting a Processing Mode for a Bicycle Computer. In the specific embodiment disclosed in that patent application, a plurality of magnetic sensors are mounted to the bicycle frame in close proximity to the rear wheel of the bicycle. One or more magnets are mounted to the spokes of the wheel such that, when the wheel revolves, the one or more magnets activate one or more of the magnetic sensors, and the processing mode of the computer is selected based on which sensors are activated. The processing mode then may be changed by moving the one or more magnets to a different position on the spoke.
While the use of magnets to change the processing mode of the computer eliminates the need for buttons or switches on the computer control console, the user must manually loosen the magnet assembly from the spoke, move the magnet assembly to a different position on the spoke, and then tighten the magnet assembly at the new position. Not only does this require substantial effort, but inexperienced users may have difficulty placing the magnet in the proper position. Thus, it is desirable to have a structure that eliminates much of the effort and guess work when changing the magnet position.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for mounting a signal element to a bicycle wheel such that the signal element may be reliably moved to a different position with less effort than known methods. In one embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for mounting a signal element to a bicycle wheel includes a base member for mounting to the wheel and a movable member coupled to the base member for movement relative to the base member, wherein the movable member includes a signal element mounting location. If desired, a positioning mechanism may be provided for positioning the movable member relative to the base member, wherein the positioning mechanism sets the movable member in one of a plurality of predetermined positions relative to the base member.
In a more specific embodiment, a plate-shaped retainer may be provided for coupling the movable member to the base member, wherein the movable member is disposed between the retainer and the base member and rotates relative to the base member. In this case the signal element mounting location is offset from a rotational axis of the movable member. The positioning mechanism may include a positioning groove disposed on one of the base member and the movable member and a positioning projection disposed on the other one of the base member and the movable member for engaging the positioning groove. If desired, the movable member may include a grasping projection to facilitate rotation of the movable member.
In another embodiment, the base member includes a mounting opening, and the movable member extends through the mounting opening. In this embodiment, the movable member may be rotatably disposed in the mounting opening. As with the previous embodiment, the positioning mechanism may include a positioning groove disposed on one of the base member and the movable member and a positioning projection disposed on the other one of the base member and the movable member for engaging the positioning groove. Also, the movable member may include a grasping projection to facilitate rotation of the movable member. If the movable member is an annular member, then the grasping projection can extend radially inwardly from an inner peripheral surface of the annular member.
In either of the above embodiments a reflector may be mounted on one or both sides of the base member or the mounting member. As a result, the apparatus can be mounted to the wheel spokes and also serve as a safety reflector when the bicycle is ridden at night.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the moving member may comprise a mounting arm pivotably coupled to the base member through a pivot shaft, wherein the signal element mounting location is radially spaced apart from the pivot shaft. If the mounting arm is capable of pivoting by at least 180xc2x0, then a first latch can extend from a first side of the mounting arm and a second latch can extend from an opposite second side of the mounting arm. Thus, when the base member is mounted to a wheel spoke, the mounting arm can be placed in one predetermined location by latching the first latch to the spoke. Thereafter, the mounting arm can be rotated 180xc2x0 and latched to the spoke with the second latch.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the base member includes a movable member mounting boss and a spoke mounting protuberance coupled to the movable member mounting boss. If desired, the spoke mounting protuberance may extend from a side wall of the movable member mounting boss, wherein the spoke mounting protuberance includes a protuberance slot for receiving a spoke therein. In a more specific embodiment, the movable member mounting boss includes a tubular member having a side wall defining a side wall opening extending through the side wall and communicating with the protuberance slot. If the movable member is adapted to be fitted within the tubular member, then the movable member may includes a plurality of positioning grooves on an outer peripheral surface thereof. Thus, when the apparatus is mounted to a spoke, the spoke may extend into the side wall opening and function as a positioning member for positioning the movable member relative to the base member.
If desired, the spoke mounting protuberance may include a threaded inner peripheral surface, and a mounting screw may engage the threaded inner peripheral surface for mounting the apparatus to the spoke. A support ring may be provided to surround the spoke mounting protrusion and prevent the spoke mounting protrusion from spreading when the mounting screw is engaged with the spoke mounting protrusion. Alternatively, a spoke pressing member may be provided, wherein the spoke pressing member is adapted to be fitted within the protuberance slot. In this case, the spoke mounting protuberance may include a threaded outer peripheral surface, and a nut may be provided for causing the spoke pressing member to move toward the side wall opening and press against the spoke.